guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Arte
Personality Arte or Arthur is a neglected weirdo. But he hates being told so. Most of all Arte hates Loris. Loris ignores and taunts him out of hurt of his parents’ death. As a baby Christakis cursed Arte with envy and ambition in his blood. This lead to his future of a villain. Appearance White skin, bluish-black curly hair, black wings/ black armor, red eyes when bad, silver when good, and brown clothes underneath Background Years went by before Loris called him “useless and unworthy” in front of a crowd. Arte attacked him mercilessly and the two brawled. The crowd fled in fear and shock into the village. In the air, Arte got a hold of Loris’s wings and tried to break them off. Before Loris could react, Arte cracked them and Loris fell down. Arte laughed with triumph and taunted his dead brother. Loris stood and grabbed Arte’s throat. He put a sunray to Arte’s face before dropping it. Instead Loris kicked him into the brick wall. Arte fell consciously as Loris ran to his side. When the guards came, Loris told them to leave Arte alone. Still unconscious, Arte was banished to the moon for 216 years. On the moon, Arte devised a plan to kidnap exiles and turn them into a new species named Knight-mares. For days exiles went missing. So Swirly had to move the moon away from their planet. Training his army, Arte began to build an army to battle the Beings and destroy Loris. Emblem/Force Openhearted/Moonelisa 'Versions' Adminastrator Arte C.B.S Background Administrator Arte questioned his brother, Principal Loris's rules. Eventually he left to start his own school called Modern Original Organization for the Neglected (MOON). After 6 years Arte challenged MOON against C.B.S, whom he lost to in the ends. Although Loris said to align the two schools together. Since then the elite and neglected were always welcome. C.B.S Personality Arte is sensitive, hard-headed, neglected, and misjudged. He can sometimes be a bit difficult when introduced to new rules and often questions authority. Especially Loris's authorities. But all in all, Arte is a caring person. Badge Openhearted C.B.S Appearance Black tie, white long-sleeved shirt, black vest over it, black hair, pale-ish skin, and white gloves, black pants, and black shoes with white buttons. Trivia *Arte may not have a zing *Arte rarely knew his parents *Arte renamed himself as Lord Eclipse *Arte is very similar to Loki: Both discovered the truth about their past through family. Arte-Loris, Loki-Odin Both hate their older brothers Both have more darker features than their older brothers Both Arte and Loki's name have a "ee" sounding at the end of their names Both have a secret that separates them from their world *Arte's song is based off Sarah Sanderson's *Arte's villain name is Lord Eclipse *The name Arte is a Celtic baby name. In Celtic the meaning of the name Arte is: Bear; rock. *In GOC Arte was banished. In C.B.S Arte chose to leave. *Arte has lighter hair in C.B.S. *Arte is similar to Scar: Both hate their brother Both used to be good Both turned evil do to the authority of their older brothers Both have black hair/mane Both married a women who's crazy about them: Scar-Zira, Arte-Olinda Both align with the enemy because of desperation: Scar-Hyenas who want to eat, Arte-Exiles/Knightmares who want their home back Both want to be in command Both were located in a dull, tense, dark area: Scar-Elephant Graveyard, Arte-The Moon Both are species of their enemies; Scar-Lions, Arte-Beings *Arte is similar to Hades: Both hates their brothers Both try to manipulate their "nephews" whom they really hate Both try to overthrow their brothers Gallery GOC Gallery File:Bishie_xd.jpg|Teenage Arte Photo.jpg|Evil Arte File:5515925660_57efaa1842_z.jpg|Redeemed Arte File:Th7I8YDIPB.jpg File:352316251_l.jpg File:1300858_1383774396688_full.jpg C.B.S Gallery File:Fcb836c0dad94583df7b86cd346aa0fe.jpg|In C.B.S High File:116869_1221357211089_full.jpg File:Eaa9acbb266d9af5e7bb9ab8d8750011.jpg File:Originalll.png|Young Arte attending C.B.S High Prince Arte Prince Arte Prince Arte Prince Arte Prince Arte Category:Brothers Category:All Characters Category:Traitors